


Swimsuits and Sexualities

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, First Meetings, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, Sexualities, Single Parents, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Talk of Sexualities, Theodosia is amazing as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron never thought that Theodosia could learn such things by joining the swimming team but here they were now, baking brownies and learning about sexualities. At least, she knew from a young age that whoever she chose to love, Aaron would support her. No matter what, Aaron will always be her father. He wished his own father was there when he was questioning these things about himself, then he wouldn’t have lied to so many people for so long.</p><p>It didn’t matter anymore. He had his beautiful little Theodosia and that was enough.</p><p>Day 14 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimsuits and Sexualities

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I'm just... going with the flow now
> 
> Random dedication of the day goes to barduilotp on tumblr!

There were many things that Aaron Burr would do for his daughter.

 

The only thing she needed to do was ask him nicely, she always did so, and he would do it for her in a pinch. He was afraid he was spoiling her too much that when he would compare her to other kids who didn’t even have an  _ ounce  _ of respect for their parents, he thought he was doing a pretty good job. Ever since her mother passed away at a very young age, he had to step in as both mother and father to her and she was more than cooperative.

 

So when she asked him if he could bake the other mommies and daddies his household famous brownies for the annual swimming competition, he only asked how many he needed to bake. If Theodosia was a lousy kid, she would have seen another thing coming but she wasn’t. The next day, he was in the grocery store buying all the ingredients he needed to make 200 brownies for the parents at the competition.

 

Besides, the kids weren’t going to eat it since they had to swim. He was careful to make a separate batch for only him and Theodosia at home so she wouldn’t feel bad. “There was a new lifeguard at the pool today, daddy. He said he was bi? What does that mean?” Aaron looked down to see his daughter’s attention solely caught by the brownies and he wondered how he could answer that. He figured that if she was curious, he might as well educate her as early as now.

 

“It means you’re attracted to both boys and girls.” If she asked about the sexual orientation, well that was for a different time.

 

“You could do that?”

 

“It’s very much possible, Theo. It doesn’t matter what gender you love, it’s the person they are inside that counts.”

 

“So, for example, I like Philip but I also like Angie at the same time. Can that be possible? Can I be with both of them?”

 

“Well, that’s polyamory, sweetie. If you want to be with both of them at the same time, you can if they also want to.”

 

“But if I like both of them, that means I could be bi?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Aaron never thought that Theodosia could learn such things by joining the swimming team but here they were now, baking brownies and learning about sexualities. At least, she knew from a young age that whoever she chose to love, Aaron would support her. No matter what, Aaron will always be her father. He wished his own father was there when he was questioning these things about himself, then he wouldn’t have lied to so many people for so long.

 

It didn’t matter anymore. He had his beautiful little Theodosia and that was enough. 

 

Once all the brownies were prepared and stored in the fridge, it was well past Theo’s bed time. She kissed her father on the cheek so she could get ready for bed and be up bright and early for her swimming competition tomorrow. Aaron decided to stay in the kitchen and clean up. He made sure to set aside the brownies he made for him and his daughter properly before he sat back down on a chair. He couldn’t stop thinking about the lifeguard that Theo mentioned.

 

If he was this open about his sexuality, he should be grateful that Theo came to him about it. He didn’t want his daughter to be confused with herself if ever those days would come in the future. The more information she knows at a young age, the better it would be for her. He struggled so hard in high school with his sexuality and he didn’t want the same to happen to his sweet daughter. He didn’t want her to hide who she was.

 

Whoever she was, Aaron would be there for her.

 

For now, he would have to be there to cheer her on tomorrow.

* * *

 

“You got your goggles?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Put your sunscreen on?”

 

“We’re swimming inside, daddy.”

 

“Yes but did you put on some just in case?”

 

“Of course, daddy.”

 

“Okay. Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart.” 

 

With one last lingering kiss on his daughter’s forehead, he let Theo go without another fuss. Well, if he was totally lying to himself, then it  _ would _ be without a fuss. As much as he believed his daughter could outswim everyone on the team, Aaron got scared. He wouldn’t be a proper father if he  _ didn’t  _ get scared. “Is this your first time seeing your kid in a competition?” A young woman crouched next to him on the non-wet portion of the floor and smiled at him.

 

She was very pretty and she almost looked like a grown-up version of his little Theo. Her long, curly hair was bunched up in a ponytail and she held a clear container filled with lemon squares in her hands. “Yes, actually. She’s been swimming for over a year and her poor father still gets nervous when she goes near water.” Theodosia waved at him from the other side of the pool at that and he waved back with a fond smile.

 

“I’m Angelica by the way. I heard you’re the one who makes the brownies?” Aaron shook Angelica’s hand firmly before ducking his head down to hide his blush. 

 

“That would be me.” 

 

“I’ve only been hearing it in stories and I can’t wait to try one!”

 

“Why don’t you have one now? I’m sure the others won’t mind.” He held one of the boxes out for her but she declined with a soft smile.

 

“Oh no, I’m one of the lifeguards. Can’t risk throwing up on the kids before they even get into the water. But please save one for me?” She handed him a lemon square from her own box before she left to go to the lifeguard’s post. “I’ll make sure your kid doesn’t drown. Just point her out and I’ll give Alex a head’s up.” With another smile, she left him in his position and went to the lifeguard post where a man was waiting for her there. He must be the other lifeguard.

 

When Angelica made eye contact with him again, he pointed to Theo discreetly and she gave him a reassuring nod. It was better to be safe than sorry, right? Theo wouldn’t mind having someone look out for her anyway. It was a few minutes into the competition, Theo’s category wouldn’t be for another hour, and he was called to bring his brownies to the refreshments table near the edge of the pool and the lifeguard post. 

 

He finished the last bit of Angelica’s lemon square as he stood up and carried the cloth bag of brownies to the table. Somewhere along the way, a dripping wet kid pushed past him and he didn’t notice that he was at the edge of the pool already until he heard Theo scream. He threw the bag of brownies as far away from the pool as possible as he met his untimely fall into the water. It would have been fine if he wasn’t wearing a white shirt with heavy board shorts.

 

But he  _ was _ wearing a white shirt with heavy board shorts.

 

He heard Theo’s muffled call for him as he rose to the surface without effort. Technically, he would have been able to swim up just fine by himself yet somebody was grabbing him underneath his armpits. “It’s okay sir, I got you.” Whispered someone whom Aaron assumed was the other lifeguard as he swam over to the edge of the pool with him. Aaron really should have felt embarrassed by it but his brain wasn’t really functioning properly in his shock.

 

It was obvious that the lifeguard was new to this as he was constantly shifting Aaron’s weight so he could be able to swim properly. Soon enough, Angelica and the other lifeguard were helping him sit up on the edge of the pool. He was coughing furiously but otherwise, he was fine. “Daddy, are you okay?” He looked up from his small bout of coughing at his daughter, who was looking at him worriedly.

 

“I-It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m fine, I just got surprised.” Theo was hugging his torso tightly though and she wasn’t letting go any time soon. The other lifeguard draped a towel over him and he coughed out his thanks before draping it over his daughter as well. “Thanks for saving me man but…” He looked over to the side to see that the lifeguard was shirtless. Oh. Of  _ course  _ he was shirtless. How else was he supposed to save him?

 

Except, he didn’t need to be saved. If his daughter knew how to swim, she had to have gotten it from someone. His late wife  _ hated  _ the water with a burning passion. She wouldn’t have even gotten 3 feet near the water at the beach. Aaron used to be a champion swimmer back in his hometown at Newark. The fact that his board shorts weighed him down gave him a disadvantage but other than that, he would have swam to the edge just fine by himself.

 

The lifeguard caught him by surprise and  _ that  _ was why he accidentally swallowed some of the pool water. The only thing he hated about swimming was the impossible amount of chlorine they would put in the water. That was part of the reason why he quit swimming before he could go professional. Still. The man’s toned but not too buff body right next to him was something his mother told him never to complain about. 

 

And he was  _ definitely  _ not complaining about it.

 

_ Aaron Burr, don’t check out the lifeguard. You are coughing out chlorine. _

 

“I didn’t… really need saving? I could swim just fine.”

 

“Oh!” The lifeguard was blushing at this point and he was blushing even harder when Angelica laughed at him. “I-I’m sorry, I’m new to this. I just sort of assumed you wouldn’t be able to swim? Shit, that’s a dick move. I mean if your kid is able to swim, she must have gotten it from somewhere, right?” The man was rambling at this point but Aaron could only smile at him in fondness. This must be the Alex that Angelica mentioned a while ago.

 

She didn’t mention that he was cute.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s your job and I get it.” He placed a now dry hand on the lifeguard’s shoulder with an amused expression. “Thank you for all your service, Alex. It’s very much appreciated.” One of his co-parents handed him the cloth bag with brownies and he thanked her profusely for saving his baked goods. At least his brownies were safe. Who would want to eat wet brownies? He wondered if Alex liked brownies.

 

“Well, I better get back to my post. I should probably just watch Angelica for the next few rounds so I could get a hang of it.” Aaron waved at the lifeguard for a moment and Alex almost slipped as he was walking backwards to wave back at him. He covered his mouth a little to hide his chuckle but Alex was already beet red at this point. 

 

Soon enough, the competition was over and his daughter won a gold medal. He always knew she was going to get it. She wouldn’t be his daughter if she didn’t. To celebrate the victory for their team, he handed out his brownies to the co-parents and coaches from the refreshments table. He never actually took off the towel that Alex draped over him a while ago. Before he could dwell on it, the two lifeguards came up to him at the end of the line and smiled at him.

 

“I’ve been waiting for 2 hours for these brownies, they better be good.” Angelica took a bite of one of them before Aaron was able to respond. Alex laughed as Angelica refused to speak for a few minutes while she was eating her brownies.

 

“Your kid was great, by the way.” Alex told him as he sat next to Aaron at the edge of the pool. They waded their feet in lazily as they watched some of the kids outdive each other at the other end with supervision by Angelica. Aaron looked to the side and smiled at the lifeguard gratefully and continued to stare at him for a few minutes. His hair was mussed up because of his towel and he decided to wear a shirt this time. But it was a tight fitting shirt.

 

Aaron liked it better when he didn’t have a shirt on.

 

“Thanks again for saving me.”

 

Alex waved his hand in dismissal. “You didn’t need it.”

 

“Still… at least you came to my rescue right away. I didn’t even know you were there until I was out of the water.” He watched Alex’s toes curl up a little in the water and he smiled. Suddenly, Aaron remembered what her daughter said the day before about a new lifeguard.  _ He said he was bi? What does that mean?  _

 

_ He said he was bi. _

 

“Did you, by any chance, only get on the job yesterday?” Alex turned back to him with his mouth comically filled with his brownies. Aaron tried to hold in his laughter as he attempted to swallow them all at once.

 

“Sorry about that. These are just  _ so  _ good.” He wiped his mouth thoroughly with the edge of the towel draped around his shoulders before he responded. “Yes, I did just get the job yesterday. I wasn’t aware there was going to be a competition so close when I applied.”

“My daughter mentioned something about you that I want to clarify…”

 

“Oh did she overhear that I was bisexual? Don’t worry, a lot of the parents came up to me today with that same question. And yes, I’m bi.” His answer seemed rehearsed and suddenly Aaron felt bad for even bringing it up. Maybe he was always open about it or maybe he wasn’t. Still. It must have been really tiring having to explain to a lot of parents about his bisexuality. Thankfully, Aaron was also bi so that he didn’t have to carry the burden with him.

 

He wished Alex didn’t have to carry it in the first place all by himself.

 

“So am I.” Alex looked up at him with a surprised expression. Aaron smiled and ducked his head a little bit to hide his smile. Alex didn’t have to go through this all alone. If Aaron was going to do anything in his life impulsively, it was taking this one chance. “My name is Aaron by the way. Can I buy you a drink later? Theo and I were just going to head to Starbucks for her victory reward.” The hesitance on Alex’s face was only fleeting before he nodded.

  
“I would love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
